pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Candle Dragon
Sacred Nine Yin (烛九阴, Zhu Jiu Ying), also know as Candle Dragons among Shamans, are a race of dragon-snake creatures. Appearance Candle Dragons are like gigantic pythons. They can be ten thousand feet tall. Its tail alone is ten thousand feet long. Its eyeballs are several hundreds of feet big.Ch. 457 Candle Dragons have two heads. One of them is a python’s head, and the other is a hidden. Each of these heads has two eyes.Ch. 459 About Candle Dragons are only be born through serendipitous events, but they still have flaws, and that flaw is that they don’t have a cultivation method that has a constitution laid out for them. The only way for they to mend it is to devour other things.Ch. 479 The Candle Dragon’s race would never die and be destroyed. Even if the world crumbles, they would not. They can devoure worlds. Candle Dragons also devour other members of its race. With this their lives can lengthen. They do so willingly. It's how the Candle Dragon’s race grows.Ch. 458 When a Candle Dragon is alive, it can receive offerings from all sorts of tribes and races. The more offerings it receives from the living, the stronger it will become. Those who offer themselves to it would obtain a privilege to enter the Candle Dragon’s Undying and Imperishable World. Training in the Undying and Imperishable World is very beneficial. The Undying and Imperishable World is the pride of Candle Dragon's life. It was the source of why they are unyielding even while extremely weakened. Even if they died, they would still choose to die being devoured by their own kind. It devoured its own kind to survive, because it believed that this was the only way for the Candle Dragons to live eternally. However, if fate dictated that it could not devour its own kind, then it would willingly use everything that constituted itself and bless its kind’s new life. All of this was because of the unique legacy that belonged to the Candle Dragons.Ch. 467 Once a Candle Dragon dies, it must be sealed, or else its blood and flesh will turn into Ominous Fog, its grudge will turn into Spirit Tears, its bones will turn into the Bone Fiend, and its eyes will turn into the Yin Funeral. If you are eaten by the crack in the pupil of the Eye of Yin Funeral, all your flesh, blood, and essence will be sucked away, and you will turn into a dried corpse. Your mind will be captured, and you will enter the Undying and Imperishable World created by a Candle Dragon. Powers Candle Dragons are powerful creatures. They could even reach World Plane Realm.Ch. 464 Undying and Imperishable World Candle Dragons are able to create the Undying and Imperishable World. They can seal others there as undying souls, who wander a bleak world and fight against other souls. After death, souls get reborn to fight again. Candle Dragons can release captured people at will. That's why some races give offerings for a privilege to enter the Undying and Imperishable World. Training in the Undying and Imperishable World and going through all endless cycles of life and death would allow people to understand the origins of battle and forge themselves into the strong warriors. However, this would only happen when a Candle Dragon is alive, because once it dies, then no one would be able to leave. Curse Candle Dragon’s Curse was powerful. It creats black patches appearing on the bodies of victims, which were the source of a decay. Those who tried to control a Candle Dragon’s thoughts would be struck by its Curse. Known Candle Dragons *Candle Dragon's Will Notes Candle Dragon, (九陰, jiu3 yin1) and Nine-Headed Dragon (九嬰, jiu3 ying1) is a play of words. The pinyin for Candle Dragon and Nine-Headed Dragon are almost exactly the same. It suggests that both types of dragons are mortal enemies. Reference List Category:Races